


Two Mavericks

by MizukiChilton



Category: Superjail!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizukiChilton/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden wants to be comforted by someone like himself after Alice rejects him again. Contains no smut but I'm thinking about making this a series where I will eventually have to mark as mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The warden sulks in his chair, staring out the window. "Jared!" He calls out.  
A second later the little man hurries in, with a concerned look washed over his face.

"W..warden! The inmates are fighting again, the results will..."

"Silence Jared! My beloved Alice..!" He says dramatically. "My beloved Alice had rejected my offer!" He cries in a dramatic pose. 

"Offer?" Jared asks confused, still focused on the inmate brawl going on. "What you should really worry about Warden is the inmates you know they...." 

"Jared what am I to do!" Warden sighs. "I think I'll die!" He poofs into a wheelchair, thermometer in mouth. 

"Yes but Warden... The inmates!" Jared panics flaring his arms. "If we don't stop the..." 

"Ugh Jared! Jailbot!" Warden shouts, a second later Jailbot breaks through the wall, jackknife in grasp. "Jailbot please escort Jared out.. And deal with that inmate problem!" 

Jailbot follows orders, reaching for Jared with another arm, and drags both Jackknife and him out. Warden sighs opening his desk and pulling a photo of Alice out. "Oh Alice..."

Warden was upset after confronting to Alice the "woman", and being rejected. How could a megalomaniac Warden like himself get reject? (OBVS LOL)

In situations like this Warden acted overly dramatic. Usually taking his anger out on the inmates or Jared. He opens a drawer and pulls out a book of all the inmates. 

"Of course!" He shouts, he slams the book and stands up. "Jailbot!" He shouts, spinning around like an idiot. A moment later Jailbot storms in again, this time from the door. "Bring me my 'favorite' inmate," he says sneering.

Jailbot exits quickly and Warden prances around the room. He wants some company, someone he can "relate" to. Perhaps a "maverick".  
\---------------------------------------------

Lord stingray holds a map of the blueprints of Superjail. He was able to snag the map without getting caught.  
Lucky him. 

He notices if he were to drill into the wall he could escape on the north side and possibly make an escape and claim Superjail for himself. He grins from ear to ear, sharp teeth showing. 

If he gets what he needs now he may be able to escape by tomorrow morning. He lets out a villainous laugh and thinks of plans to take over Superjail after he escapes.

But his plans come to an end when jailbot storms into his cell covered in inmates blood. Lord Stingray quickly shoves the map down his pants, before being grabbed by the ankle and dragged out from the cell. 

He has no idea what's going on, he thinks the Warden found out about his evil plot. "I didn't mean it!" He shouts. His head bumps against the floor and he sighs. 

When Lord Stingray arrives in the Wardens office, the slender Warden greets him. "Stingray, uh Lord Stingray I mean... I've been noticing something.." Lord Stingray realizes he actually got caught. 

"Hohooo Warden isn't there something we can work out? Maybe co-run this place toge..."

"What? What're you even talking about? I'm talking about the comfort two Mavericks can give each other!" Warden says poofing a flower out of his hand. "I'm willing to give a second chance!"

Lord Stingray is relieved that Warden hadn't suspected his activity. "Wait a second chance?" He says confused. "By second chance you meeeean we'll be on good terms?" He smiles evilly in his mind.

"Why of course! That's what Superjail stands for! Giving people a second chance." Poor Warden is so clueless about his Superjail, if second chances were real in Superjail, why was half the population dead or depressed. "So what do ya say?!" The Warden smiles big, it almost bothers Lord Stingray, having to see that rather large gap between his teeth. 

"I suppose..." He mumbles. His intentions are evil, he just has to keep them on the low for now. 

"Hurray!" Warden cheers jumping around. "Shall we watch a movie?!" He says poofing popcorn. "To the beach?!" He poofs into his swimwear. "Ooo! I know! Jailbot has this vibrate mode.. It's to die for.." Suddenly the Warden dazes off and lets out an awkward laugh.

"Eeewww.." Lord Stingray mumbles. 

"So so?!" Warden says jumping around. What the hell did this guy eat, jelly beans every single morning?! "Or... Perhaps a sleepover! But no friends this time!" He says crinkling his eyebrows. He's not falling for that one again.

"Uh, yeah sure, a sleepover..." Lord Stingray says angrily. 

"Great!" Warden poofs out a sleeping bag, and rests them on the office floor. "We can watch movies! Oooo perhaps we can fly over Superjail later, the view is magnificent!"

By magnificent he means a slaughter house. But Lord stingray just nods smiling innocently. For he's got a few tricks up his sleeve..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warden wants some comfort (no smut just yet)

Warden leans against his chair, examining Lord Stingray. "A movie it is?" He asks. 

"Pft, I'd rather not..." Lord stingray hisses. He's to focused on his plans to escape again. "Why don't we go on... A tour.. Again?" He says mouth curling into a smile. "Whaddya say? Buddy?"

"I've reconsidered it, that would be a horrid idea!" Warden shouts. "I had forgotten about that time you tried to overthrow Superjail!," he scratches his chin. "Come, shall we go?" He says jumpingover his desk. He grabs onto Lord Stingrays hand and quickly drags him along.

"Where? Where are we going?" Stingray hisses, digging his feet in place. 

"Movie night it is," Warden sings, arm wrapping around Stingray. "What do you fancy? Comedy? He turns into a clown. Horror, a Jason hockey mask pops onto his face. Oooooh! Romance? He pauses and thinks about Alice. "Oh Alice!" He wails. 

Lord Stingray raises a brow. He notices Warden's aura change. Warden wraps his arms around Stingray sobbing, "What have I done to deserve such drastic news?!" He sons. Warden was talking about a "girl" he knew nothing about, the girl who so happened to kill Lord Stingrays wife. Stingray didn't care in the least, but he'd think that he'd be able to get over Alice. 

Buggers drip from Wardens nose and Stingray quickly presses his palms against his forehead. "Ewww.... Get off of me you fool!" He hisses. Warden doesn't listen, tears soaking onto Lord Stingrays inmate shirt. "Listen, Warden..." He can't stand the Warden crying, he just want to get the hell out of Superjail

"Look look, if you shut up... I'll..." Stingray tries to think of something. The warden pauses his crying to listen to Stingrays offer. "Erm..." When Lord Stingray stays silent the Warden begins to wail dramatically again. He sighs angrily and shakes his head.

The Warden was a big crybaby when it came to things he wasn't able to buy, that being Alice's heart. Lord Stingray finally had enough of the crying and goes to old solutions. He wraps his arms around the sobbing warden in disgust. 

"There there.." He grumbles angrily. His hand grasping at the mans shoulder. The Warden looks up, eyes wet and sparkling from his tears. "There will be.. Other chances to find someone.. More erm... Better..?"

Before lord stingray can say another word, he feels wardens lips press against his helmet. It catches him by surprise, his hand going between the warden prying him off. But he can feel the Warden forcing himself towards him. 

"He..hey..don't do that Lord Stingray hisses. The Warden looks up again, face formed into a pout, as if he's about to cry again. "Erm..." He can feel himself sweat underneath that helmet of his. "When I said other chances.. I didn't mean now.." 

The Warden averts his eyes. But it has Lord Stingray thinking. The Warden in such a vulnerable state, an opportunity to take advantage of the megalomaniac., a chance of taking over Superjail! And succeeding this once. He just goes with the flow, making sure not to fall back into what got him trapped here in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's to many spelling and grammar errors since I did this at night but I'm also lazy to check rn ok. Will take awhile to write the next part


	3. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

I'm deleting this account, I plan to move this work to my new account which won't be mentioned. Just letting you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series which will change the ratings. Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.


End file.
